The Girl with the Pockets: Juliet Harper's story
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Juliet Harper is no ordinary girl, at least not from where ever she came from and definitely not at Hogwarts. So, she could be a pureblood witch in hiding, or a muggleborn who didn't know that she was a witch, or she might have secrets. OC/TR J.R.
1. Juliet Harper in Tom's Orphanage

I haven't been on the computer for a long time and I'm sorry for that. So, yeah... This is just a random story that I thought of one day, just randomly. I'm glad to say that this story is not that bad. I hope you like my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rolling does.**

* * *

In my pockets were what I considered my life, those little trinkets and things. To say that I wasn't scared, would be a lie, but there was something hidden underneath that. It was a book, a book that only my eyes could read and it was called 'forgotten', like those little trinkets and things in my pockets. If I had lost anything that I had in my pockets it would be as if I had lost a part of my life. Those trinkets and things were almost all I had left, after everyone I liked died. I cannot cry, it makes me look weak. I cannot smile, it reminds me of what happened to those I liked.

It has been a while since the Dark Lord had taken over, though I wasn't found, well, not yet anyway. I hoped that I wouldn't be found, because I held the key to greatness, literally. I also held many other things that were of great importance. It made sense for them to look for me, since they did kill the rest of my family. I hoped that my shadows would hide me, as they did before, though my shadows wouldn't listen to me, they wouldn't come near me even though they were mine. They've been like that ever since the Dark Lord had taken over, I really need them right now.

My name is unimportant at this moment, though I will say it when it is necessary. I have yet to show many things that would be needed, though they are not quite so useless as I would have thought. I am not what most people think of when it comes to a powerful weapon, after all I am lost without my pockets.

I had been hiding for most of my life, realizing that I should have had a normal life instead of one where I hardly ever see the sun. It is true that almost all I have is my pockets, that are filled with little trinkets and things. I don't have much of a life, but I sort of like it. Though I don't know many people, I feel like I could change the world, but I guess that that is just a fantasy, until today that is.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I was outside during the day, which was very uncommon for me. I must have looked weird as I was as pale as a ghost, which I check to make sure every single day. My long dark brown hair was tied up in an odd way, like always with the ribbon in the front. My strange color-changing eyes, which would only be green, blue and gray, were brighter than usual today. I felt more alive today than any other, I was positively beaming.

I had been annoyed at my foolish grandparents, for raising me this way. I had escaped the torture of being taught magic that I have already learned years before, though it was not that bad. I wanted to be found, that is until I had remembered a spell that I had learned without the help of my elderly grandparents, a spell that was apparently too 'dark' for my grandparents to teach me. I used the spell on my self, easily making myself a four year old, though it would be a little weird for me to act as a four year old. My eyes sparkled as I romped around, I had made my clothes small enough to fit me.

My smile instantly turned into a frown when I was hit with a curse, directly in the chest. I had forgotten about my mum's time turner that was hit by the killing curse, I felt like time was slipping away from me. I landed in a random street, in a random building, thank merlin that nobody was there to see me. I opened the door in front of me, only to see the street. I knew I was lost, but it was most definitely the only explanation I had for this. I walked for a while on the street, having people stare at me, which confused me even more. I was as confused as ever when I bumped into an old woman.

"Excuse me, but what is today's date?" I asked in a polite sweet tone to the old woman, who turned to look at me.

"You don't know?" the old woman asked in surprise, "Why, today is July 18th 1943." I must have been looking shocked, since she frowned at me. I turned and walked away, thinking the old woman was crazy, though, I changed my mind when I saw a newspaper on the ground, that said that today was July 18th 1943. I might have been thought as crazy, when I walked farther down the street, my long dark brown hair almost black up in a weird way, the sun was bothering my eyes so I put my hand over my eyes, since I wasn't used to the sunlight yet. When my eyes adjusted I could feel people staring at me more intensely, not that it bothered me, though I wasn't really used to the staring. I was a 'four' year old girl, who was wearing her hair up weird, who was wearing a weird type of dress, who was as pale as a ghost.

I wandered until I saw a building that said orphanage and waited until nighttime to knock on the door. When I knocked on the door, a woman that was possibly in her thirties opened the door. She reminded me of someone I knew, making me cry.

"Um... Hello there. Are you lost?" the woman asked. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't if I was looking at her.

"No..." I lied through sobs, "I think I was walking home, but when I got there, it was gone. I didn't see Mummy or Daddy." The last sentence was true, but it sounded like a lie. The woman looked at me, as if she had too many children to deal with and didn't want me here, but my cuteness was changing her mind. I mean, a cute little crying four year old girl knocking on someone's door would make them feel sorry enough to let her in.

"Ida, there's a little girl at the door, do you think there is room for her?" the woman said to someone that was inside the building. I looked away, showing the woman how oddly my hair was tied up, not even caring that she was confused. I turned around and walked towards the street, thinking over my plans. I took out my sister's wand and transfigured it into a stuffed rabbit, I was acting as a four year old girl, wasn't I. I walked back clutching the stuffed rabbit, wiping my face. My running towards the street must have confused the woman, since the odd look on her face.

"I left my rabbit on the street and went to go get it." I explained. The woman nodded and look back into the building. The other woman was there, she looked younger than the woman who was in front of me.

"Yes, we have room for another child, Lisa." the younger woman answered.

"Good." the older woman said turning towards me, "Child, you will call me Ms. Gertrude."

"Name's are unimportant." I murmured in a very low voice.

"What did you say?" Ms. Gertrude asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing, really." I said, "It doesn't really matter. It wasn't mean or anything, Ms. Gertrude." Ms. Gertrude smiled and turned towards the younger woman.

"See, she isn't disrespectful. She's a good girl." Ms. Gertrude said. I looked at the rabbit and smiled, I'm in.

"I'm in, isn't that great Mr. Hopkins?" I said to my rabbit, aloud. That had caused the two women to turn towards me, with shock written all over their faces. I clamped my hand over my mouth, not at all embarrassed, but angry at myself for saying that aloud. They let me in anyway, thank merlin. I was about to think that I was going to stay outside until the morning but, I couldn't take the sunlight, it was much to bright for me.

They brought me to a room and told me that this room was now mine, and told me that there was a bath downstairs and that I could use it. They also gave me some clothes, since I didn't seem like I had any other clothes on me, thank merlin the clothes were my size. I decided to roam around, even though I knew I was going to get lost I left the room anyway.

I wasn't far from my room when I bumped into someone. He was tall, lean, had blue eyes, and black hair. He was confused when he bumped into me, because he didn't see me. I didn't let anything escape from my mouth as I hit the floor with a thud.

"Is someone there?" He asked. I watched as he stared at me. He was shocked for a second, but then chuckled.

"I am." I said raising my hand.

"Well, you should watch your back then." He said.

"I have no reason to." I said, "I'm perfectly fine on my own, but thank you for worrying about me." The teenage boy looked at me for a second.

"You..." He started, "Who are you?" I smiled.

"My name is unimportant at the moment, though I would tell you if you said your name first." I said, my smile turning into a casual smirk, "I have to know your name before you know mine."

"I'm Tom Riddle." the teenage boy said. I nodded and looked around for anybody, but upon seeing no one, I smirked.

"I'm Juliet..." I started, thinking of a good made up last name, "Juliet Harper." Tom Riddle nodded. I was about to turn and walk away, when I stopped. I looked back at Riddle.

"My name is a secret, so don't tell anyone about it, Tom Riddle." I said, "If it is figured out, I would want _**you**_ to watch _**your**_ back." I didn't look back as I walked back to my room, which I found on the first try. I smiled as I changed into the nightgown and fell asleep in the bed.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

When I woke that next morning, I started to cry due to my predicament that I found myself in. I heard a knock on the door after I finished getting dressed and put my hair up in a different way then yesterday. I opened my door, to a teenage girl who had blond curly hair and blue eyes.

"Um... I was told to show you around but, they didn't tell me your name..." the girl said, "What is your name?" I took my stuffed rabbit and smiled at her.

"Juliet." I said pointing to myself then to the stuffed rabbit in my arms, "Mr. Hopkins." The girl nodded.

"I'm Elsie." the teenage girl said pointing to herself. I simply detest a stupid name like hers, it's so... So... So boring. She brought me to the kitchen, talked about a lot of things, but I ignored most of what she said, it was simply boring. When we got to the kitchen and I saw all the tables, most of them full and only one completely empty, of people. I was shy, so I sat down at the empty table, when Elsie saw where I sat down she looked shocked.

"You can't sit there." Elsie said, "That's Riddle's table, his seat." I blinked, but put my mask back on, my mask of no emotion. Speak of the devil, there's Riddle right now, a look of anger on his face.

"Juliet, could you please move, I don't want you to get hurt." Elsie said. I smirked, I knew what she meant, but I liked the look on Riddle's face, pure anger. I just love it when guys are angry, though I don't know why, it keeps me happy.

"Hello." Riddle said, "Elsie, why is this girl sitting in my seat?" Elsie slowly turned to face Riddle, looking frightened. I was about to laugh at her expression, when I stopped myself.

"Riddle?" I asked, as if I didn't know how to talk properly. Riddle glared at me and I smiled in return, which might have confused him.

"She sat there, even though I told her not to." Elsie said. I nodded in my own silent agreement, Tom Riddle wasn't angry, but furious. I was not normal, but I liked it that way and it was the way I would stay forever and ever.

"Cookie?" I asked as I took one from my pocket, it didn't look bad, but it was out of the blue.

"Where did you get that, Juliet?" Elsie asked confused.

"Pockets." I said pointing to my pockets.

"Don't eat them." Elsie said. I ignored her and ate the cookie. Oh, how I loved my grandmum's sugar cookies. It reminded me of everything that happened, causing me to cry again. I can't help crying, but I wanted to be able to control my tears, which I couldn't control even after all those years. I didn't wipe the tears off my face, though it made my face sting, but I couldn't stop this. I don't know how long I was crying, but it actually helped me a bit, a teeny tiny bit. If this was any other day, well, I would just give up and hide myself somewhere in my room, but this wasn't any other day and I wasn't with my grandparents, let alone at their house. I was confused when I felt a hand on my face and opened my eyes, only to see that Ms. Gertrude was making sure that I didn't have a temperature, which could probably explain my crying. Not only did I not understand what she was doing, but I didn't understand the looks on everyone's faces. It took me a second too long to find out why, because I fainted suddenly.

* * *

Well, Bye now!~


	2. Juliet Harper in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

I had a weird dream, it was like a vision or something. There was an apple in a hand and there was a potion in another hand. Then slowly I saw the person, it was a young man that had hazel eyes and untidy black hair and he was talking to another young man next to him, who had less untidy black hair and brown eyes. They were talking about pranking someone, but I couldn't quite catch the name, but I could tell that the person they thought of pranking was a male. I awoke when another young man walked into the room, but I didn't quite see what he looked like.

When I woke up I saw Ms. Gertrude frown at me, she was holding a bowl that was filled with soup. When she saw that I was awake she smiled.

"You worried me, child." Ms. Gertrude said, "I thought that you might not awake, but it is a good thing that you are getting better." I blinked, trying to remember what happened, though not quite remembering it correctly.

"Why did I get sick?" I murmured to myself. I frowned, getting sick had never even crossed my mind, since I hadn't gotten sick since the war started.

"Ida made you some soup." Ms, Gertrude said, "Here you go." She handed me the soup as I sat up. I wanted to get out of the bed, but I stopped myself, I should at least eat the soup first. The soup was actually really good, it tasted like magic almost, but it was different from magic, because these people don't know about magic. I smiled when I was done, it had made me feel a lot better, though a potion would have worked quicker, but I wasn't complaining.

I picked Mr. Hopkins off the floor and hugged him tight, I named him after one of my dead sisters, Grace's rabbit, which had been torn apart during the war. I didn't want to think up another name, so I called it Mr. Hopkins, though Grace's rabbit was Bunny Hopkins. I slowly got out of bed, because if I got out of bed too quickly I would feel dizzy and have to sit down again. I looked for a cute dress to wear, but all I had, except for my own two dirty dresses, was of course shirts and skirts. I magicked them into dresses like my own and changed the colors. I got dressed and brushed my hair, putting it back up differently than the last two ways, but still had it look weird. I fixed the ribbon that was close to my forehead and smiled, I was going to do a lot better today, if a day has pasted.

I opened the door and walked out the door, only to realize I had no clue where I wanted to go nor how to find my way there. Right when I needed her, Elsie walked up to me.

"Are you feeling better, Juliet?" Elsie asked. I nodded.

"The soup healed me like magic." I said. Elsie blinked and I covered my mouth, knowing that I had said my thoughts aloud again. Elsie smiled at me.

"How about I show you how to get to the library." Elsie said. The library, that is the place where you keep books, it's where you read and learn, it is where I practically lived when I wasn't being taught magic over and over and over again, it is where I loved since I was a babe. Elsie showed me to the library, though it was small I loved it. I saw the younger lady, Ida reading to the younger children, even though I counted as one of them I walked right past her to a book shelf. I slowly looked over the books, they were all in English, though I could read any language, I liked reading English the best. It was then that I saw the book I wanted to read, though it was too high for me to reach. Oh merlin, why do I have to be so short? Come to think of it, I was really short when I was four, I was up to about Tom Riddle's knees. Speak of the devil, Tom Riddle walked over to me.

"Trying to reach for something you can't read." Tom Riddle mused. I blushed.

"Can you please get it for me?" I asked politely pointing to the book that I wanted to read.

"Why would you want that book?" Tom Riddle asked, "I bet that you can't even read an easier book." I glared at him.

"Books are books are books and I want that one." I said.

"What are you going to do with it? Eat it?" Tom Riddle asked, "That's plenty of reason not to give it to you."

"Well, if I don't get that book, I will bite you." I stated smugly crossing my arms over my chest. Tom decided that he didn't want to be bitten and gave me the book. I smiled.

"Good, Tommy Riddle." I said, "Thank you for giving me the book." Tom had a look of fury on his face, but I just shrugged. I opened the book and smiled, it was nice to finally read a good book. I was almost to the fifth chapter when I was stopped.

"Would you like to read 'Little Red Ridding Hood' with us?" Ida asked me. I blinked, but nodded all the same. I put my book down and took the book from her.

"'What big eyes you have' said little red. 'The better to see you with' said the wolf. 'What big nose you have' said little red. 'the better to smell you with' said the wolf." I read aloud, this is another reason why I liked reading to myself, so no one could hear me. I gave the book back to Ida and went back to my book, I didn't like the sound of my voice when I read, it makes me sound a bit evil, in a way. I don't want to sound evil and that is why I don't read aloud.

I took the book with me to my room, which I actually found the first time, like last time. I had known that someone was following me, but I had ignored that. It was a matter of knowing with me, that is why I chose to do what I did, that is why I went here, that is why I left the house that day, that is why I am pretending to be who I am not.

I opened the door and walked inside, ready to confront the person who had followed me here. Tom Riddle stood at the door looking at me suspicion in his eyes. I ignored the look he was giving me and sat down on the bed, clutching Mr. Hopkins as if I let go of him I would die.

"That had nothing to do with what you are thinking about." I said, "I learned how to read when I learned how to speak." Riddle blinked, I could tell that he was thinking that that wasn't really possible, but in fact that was what happened.

"That's impossible." Riddle said, "You are a liar, no four year old could read like you just did." I frowned, I have read books since I knew how to speak, books are my life. I stood up and threw Mr. Hopkins to the floor.

"You are underestimating me." I said, "At least you could try to understand me, though it may seem like I'm a liar, I am being honest about that at least. I can tell that you have many more secrets than myself, though I can not tell what your secrets are, I can tell you that my secrets are sadder than yours." I covered my mouth in fear that I said too much and sat down on the bed again. I stopped myself from saying anymore and picked up the book I was reading. I hid my face in the book as I read, because I felt like I should hide, but the room wasn't as dark as my other one at my grandparents' house. I had always liked the dark for that reason.

"So apparently you have secrets." Riddle said, "Explain yourself." I could tell that he was pointing to me. I didn't dare to show my face, it was obvious that I was a coward.

"I am not who I seem, remember that, Tom Riddle." I said, my face still hidden behind the book, "I have read since I could speak, but you do not think that be possible, though it is the only reason I am here in this place. I am simply here to learn, Tom Riddle. Nothing else, nothing more, nothing less." I read a single line at least three times before I looked up to face Riddle, who was glaring at me. I looked at him, his blue eyes were drawing me into them like a child to water the moment before they drown. I blinked and looked away, so that I not would get lost in his eyes. I could tell that he was as confused as I was frustrated, why does he half to be so attractive. He must find it weird that a four year old girl was almost attracted to him, the key word being almost.

"Go away, Riddle, _go away_!" I said. Riddle left the room, I closed the door and picked up Mr. Hopkins.

"Mr. Hopkins, should I leave yet?" I asked the stuffed rabbit. I turned him back into my sister's wand and took a piece of paper. I wrote down a note to myself, putting it into the book I was reading to mark the page, I realized that I should leave soon. I need to go to the school which I should have went when I was younger, Hogwarts. I used the counter-curse of the spell I used to turn myself into a four year old, only to have Riddle open the door again, to see me as a sixteen year old.

"I should have known." Riddle said, "I knew that you weren't really four." I shoved him, but he was too strong for me to move him to the door.

"I am not who I seem, Riddle." I said, "I have little importance in this place, so I should be leaving as soon as possible, though I am still not well. It is the sunlight that is bothering me, the thing I have not seen for a very long time. Farewell, Riddle." I with one swipe all the dresses were changed to my size and in my pockets. Riddle blocked the doorway, making sure that I didn't leave, though I opened the window and jumped out. When I landed I landed on my feet and I wasn't in any way hurt, though I was on the third floor.

"Farewell, Tom Riddle." I shouted. I apparated away on the spot, trying to get to Hogwarts, though I didn't know what it looked like, so I landed in Hogsmeade, which I have gone to with my family before. I looked in wonder at the shops that I have never seen before and smiled at the ones I have been inside before. I quickly found the Hogwarts gates, but they were locked, just like I thought. I quickly thought of a plan, though none of them were good enough to use. Soon I gave up on thinking and someone came. He was tall, inhumanly tall, with long brown hair, and black eyes.

"What ar' ya doin' jus' standin' ther'?" He asked me, it was then that I realized that he couldn't be any older than I was.

"I would like to speak with the Headmaster." I said, "It would be best if you let me in, I kind of had gotten lost on my way here. I'm new here, you see and I was wondering if I could go to Hogwarts, but my parent's were to lazy to even write a letter, so they sent me, since I might be going to Hogwarts and all." The tall boy blinked, but showed me the way to the castle. He left me at the door of the castle to find my way, but I, being who I was, got lost and somehow ended up on the seventh floor, and I also had no idea where the Headmaster would be. It was then that I remembered that there were stairs at the end of the hallway in the opposite direction of which I came. I managed to fall down the stairs and fall down in loss of breath in front of a gargoyle.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked, it was then that I realized that I finally go to the Headmaster's office, but I was too out of breath to say the password that the young man told me only a few minutes ago. I waited until I regained my breath to stand up and remember the password.

"Elder Wand." I said. The gargoyle moved out of the way and a staircase appeared. I slowly went up the staircase and knocked at the door that was on the end.

"Come in." someone on the other side said. I slowly opened the door and walked inside to see an older man that could possibly be in his seventies sitting at the desk, there were gadgets and gizmos on the desk and many other tables that had other things on them.

"Hello there." the man said, "I don't believe that we've met. My name is Headmaster Dippet and you are?" I frowned, what was I supposed to say, I can't say my real last name, but... I'll just say that my name is Juliet Harper, like I told... Tom Riddle.

"I'm Juliet Harper." I said politely, "It's nice to meet you, Professor Dippet." Dippet smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, miss Harper." Dippet said, "How may I help you? Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Professor, but I came to ask if I could attend Hogwarts this year. My parents were too lazy to owl you, so they sent me here, though I cannot go anywhere without getting lost and that is why I came at such a late time. I am very sorry for that and I am also sorry that my parents are too lazy to owl you." I said hurriedly.

"You are not bothering me, Miss Harper." Dippet said, "You can stay at the castle if you'd like, to get to know your way around, for when you take your classes here." I blinked, did he just say that? I thought that he would ask me questions, but apparently he doesn't ask me anything, aside from my name and if I was hungry or thirsty. Now that I think of it, I don't believe I have eaten anything today. Right on cue my stomach growled, I was about to get a cookie from my pocket when Dippet put a tray of sandwiches on his desk and a glass of pumpkin juice. I smiled at him and ate quietly. He showed me to a room that I could use for the time being. I turned my sister's wand into Mr. Hopkins and held him tight as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	3. Juliet Harper and the Sorting

I finally got it finished! I'm sorry for the delay... I don't usually have problems with computers, but I had just gotten a new laptop, so I had to use a flash drive to move the story and stuff. The first flash drive wasn't recognized, so I had thought that I lost it, but it was still on the other computer.

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, though I wish that I was...**

* * *

Soon July became August and I had learned how to finally get around the castle without getting lost. I had also been to Diagon Alley to gather all of my supplies, which meant getting another wand, because I refused to use any of my other wands for magic.

I had learned all of the Professors' names, which made it so much easier to talk to them about what they teach. You don't want to talk to Professor Merrythought about potions, that's what Professor Slughorn teaches and Professor Merryweather teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I have lived in the library for most of the time that I wasn't learning my way around the castle, learning, or eating. I have found that I'm actually quite good at flying, though the thought of being in the air still bothered me, simply because I wasn't good with heights after what happened with one of my sisters.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I was walking on the second floor and admiring my new wand, which had the same core as the rest of the wands that I had in my pockets.

"How are you doing, miss Harper?" Professor Slughorn asked. I spun in shock, I hadn't noticed when he walked over.

"Quite well. I have managed to not get lost in over three weeks." I said politely. It was true that I hadn't gotten lost in three weeks, though I doubt that I wouldn't get lost when every other student comes back to Hogwarts, because I always used to get lost, no matter where I went.

"Well, that's good." Slughorn said, " I was hoping if I could ask you something." I blinked, I wasn't a bad student or anything, I don't think I lied about something important, what was he going to ask me about?

"Yes, professor." I said politely, "About what?"

"I was hoping if you would like to join my slug club." Slughorn said. I blinked, what in the world was that, some kind of club with slugs?

"It..." I said, but then suddenly changed my mind, "It would be alright with me, professor." I had absolutely no idea what Slughorn's 'slug club' was, though I joined anyway, I might just wish that he never asked me. When Slughorn left I rushed to the library and read, just to make me feel better. I must have been reading for hours, since I heard my stomach grumble.

"You did miss dinner, miss Harper." the librarian said, I still did not remember her name, though I gave up trying to figure it out about a week ago.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

Soon it was only a day before the rest of the students were coming to Hogwarts, I don't think I've been this excited before, ever. I had this odd feeling that I wasn't going to like it at Hogwarts with the rest of the students here, though I just shoved that aside and carefully watched where I was going, only to find myself in the dungeons staring at the portrait that led you into the Slytherin common rooms.

I put my Hogwarts ring on my index finger and twisted it around my finger, I was given this ring by my mum before she died, it was passed down from mother to daughter since Hogwarts itself was built. Apparently, Hogwarts was actually a real person, a woman by the way the ring was passed down, though I doubt that theory, even though my grandmum had insisted that Hogwarts was real over a billion times. I shook my head, just to clear my mind, yet I had a weird feeling that I wasn't alone, which made me look around. When I turned around I saw Professor Dumbledor looking at me.

"How are you doing, miss Harper?" Dumbledor asked.

"Very well, thank you." I said politely. Why did he always have to appear out of nowhere, it's like he's following me or something, does he not trust me or something? No, I doubt that he doesn't trust me, I think it's probably he doesn't want me to get hurt or lost or something. I doubt that as well, he probably just wants to speak to me every so often or something. You know what, I don't understand him at all, so my theories might just not apply to him.

"I'm doing well also." Dumbledor said, "I've been meaning to ask you, are your parent's really the way you are saying they are? Are they lazy?" I frowned, what was I going to say, in truth they were dead, at least I know that my mum was, but my father, I had absolutely no clue when it came to him. I decided that lying would be better.

"My parents are lazy, for the most part and they weren't really good owl owners, the owls liked to fly away most of the time." I said. Dumbledor frowned at me.

"Are you telling the truth, miss Harper?" Dumbledor asked. I blinked, how did he know that I was lying, I'm usually a good liar, but this man knew that I was lying.

"I don't know if my parents are alive, sir." I said truthfully, "I have lived with my grandparents for most of my life, sir."

"Doesn't it feel better when you tell the truth, miss Harper?" Dumbledor said. I frowned, I don't like the truth, though it does sometimes feel better to tell the truth, just to get it off your back, but most times it doesn't happen like that.

"A little bit." I said, "I have met my parents before, though my grandparents have told me that my parents were dead, but they didn't know that my dad was not married to my mum. I didn't meet them at the same time, but they did know each other, because it would be weird if your parents didn't know each other."

"Yes, that would be strange if your parents did not know each other." Dumbledor said, "Would you like to go eat, you missed dinner." My stomach grumbled right on time.

"Yes, please." I said. I followed Dumbledor to the kitchens, not having a clue where I was going, though I was hungry. When we got to the kitchens, I had a weird feeling as if I had been there before in a dream or something, but I reminded myself that it looked almost like the kitchen at my grandparents' house.

"What would you like, miss?" one of the house elves asked me. I smiled and looked around, thinking quietly to myself. After I had eaten and went to the room that I was using for the time being, I started reading. It was darker out when I finally decided to fall asleep, only to have another vision, like I have been having everyday since I got to this time period. The first vision had nothing to do with the rest, the rest was about someone else, someone younger, though he looked sort of like one of the men from the first vision.

_"There was a train station, at this station I saw a family of redheads and the person who was in almost every other vision, Harry Potter. I couldn't understand what anyone was saying, though I was good at reading mouths, so I could guess most of the things that were being said. I watched as Harry Potter followed some of the redheads into a wall, only for me to be shoved along with them. I saw the Hogwarts train and went on it after Harry Potter, I watched as he made friends and rejected somebody, who looked very familiar. I watched as he got sorted, though the only thing that I could really truly hear was what the hat was telling the Potter boy. I heard as the hat shouted Griffindor and I watched as the day came to a close, ending in Harry Potter falling asleep."_

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I covered my face, I did not want to get up, and I knew that it was too early to wake up. I tried to sleep, but I cannot sleep in the morning. It was then that I shot up out of bed, I was going to be sorted today and I was not going to be alone any more, it kind of scared me. I got dressed in my school robes and put my hair up in a strange way, not forgetting the ribbon at all. I turned around and searched for the book I was reading last night, finding it almost instantly I started reading from the page I left off. I must have been reading for about two hours, because I felt the sun shine hurt my eyes. I quickly closed my book and walked downstairs for breakfast in the Great Hall. As I sat down, I realized that I might have to learn how to talk to people correctly in this time period, I don't even know how to talk to people in my own time.

"Miss Harper, are you ready to be sorted this evening?" Dippet asked. I spun around and looked at the Head Table.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think I would be ready by then." I said. I quickly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. I walked into my room and packed up everything that I was given, it wasn't really hard or anything, all I had to do was put all the books into my case and I was done. I took out my mirror and looked at my face, it looked perfect, though I was pale, I did like it. I think that the paler I get, the better it looks, though my hair just gets darker. I wasn't utterly perfect, but it wasn't like I wanted to be utterly perfect, because I think that having flaws is what makes you who you are and I like being myself.

"Do I have everything?" I asked myself as I put the mirror away. I looked around the room, yes, the room looked like nobody lived there for a few decades or so, without the dust or cobwebs. I smiled, I was always good at making rooms and areas look the way they looked before I was there, though I didn't know why I was good at cleaning, because I never had to clean before. I picked up my case and walked out of the room, not being noticed by the sleeping paintings around the room that I had just left. I slowly put my case where the other cases were going to be later in the day and rushed back inside, still unnoticed. I went down to the kitchens for lunch, because I felt like I should wait until the rest of the students get there to go into the Great Hall and I didn't feel like eating with the Professors.

"And where do you think your going, Miss Harper?" a voice said as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Professor Dumbledor and showed an innocent smile, the one that I would use when I was thinking of going outside, but my grandmother decided that I shouldn't go outside.

"To the kitchen, sir." I said truthfully, "I think I'll wait until the other students get here before going into the Great Hall again and I'm kind of hungry." Dumbledor smiled, he couldn't be lied to. Dumbledor let me go eat something and said that I should find a good hiding spot. I did not understand what he meant by that, though I hurried off to the library after I ate. I had read a lot of books containing information about potions and spells that could send a person through time, but they only talked about sending a person backwards in time, nothing about going forward in time. I was reading and not noticing that it was almost time for the beginning of the term feast.

"Miss Harper, it's time for the feast, you should get going." the librarian said. I shot up and closed the book, I couldn't miss the sorting. I looked to see that I didn't bring anything with me and quickly left the room. I opened the door a crack, just in time to see the first years walk into the Great Hall. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, thank Merlin I didn't miss anything. Hopefully nobody saw the doors open a crack, but I kind of doubt that someone would notice, because of the first years being sorted. Soon the first years were done with their sorting and they went on to announcing things that would seem like they said before.

"This year, we have a transfer student, who is going to go in the sixth year." Dippet said loudly, "Please welcome Harper, Juliet." I shoved the doors open and walked down to the stool that the sorting hat was on when he started to sing. Dumbledor placed the hat on my head.

"Well, I'll be. Miss _Harper_, you should have came back when your _brother_ went here. Your _grand__father_ is here, you shouldn't be here _now._" the hat said, rather unkindly. I frowned, it doesn't matter _when_ I'm supposed to be here, it matters that I'm here.

'At least I'm here.' I thought, 'I don't care what you say, just don't say anything that would hurt me to a degree.'

"Hmmm... You have many qualities that could put you in any one of the houses. How about you choose what house you want to go into." the hat said.

'Slytherin.' I thought loudly, 'I would like to be in Slytherin.'

"I guess that that was a good choice..." the hat said, "SLYTHERIN!" I stood up and walked towards the Slytherin house table. I sat at the end all alone, on purpose, because I didn't feel like talking, not yet anyway. I looked down the side of my house's table discreetly, only to see a familiar face, Tom Riddle, who was staring at me through the corner of his eyes. I looked in front of me at the Griffindor house table, only to see a boy that looked like Harry Potter, the boy that I had visions about. I frowned, this was probably going to be a problem, I saw a redhead that reminded me of the redheaded family that was in those visions.

"Hello there, remember me, _Harper_?" Tom Riddle said. I rolled my eyes, he didn't even try to sound happy to see me.

"Yes, I remember you, _Riddle_." I said, "I was wondering if you had forgotten about me, but since you could say my name like that, I understood that you hadn't, though it would have been better to have you forget about me. I am not who I seem, Mr. Riddle." A boy with white Blond hair and silver eyes looked over at me and smirked.

"You know her?" the blonde boy asked Riddle. I looked up and turned so that I was staring at the wall, I don't understand people, not even myself.

"Yes." Riddle said. I frowned, this was going to be great. I slowly turned around and smiled at the boy.

"Hello, my name is Juliet Harper." I said politely to the Blond boy, "And you are?"

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy." he said, "It is very nice to meet you, Harper." I nodded, not wanting to say much more to him, because I couldn't think of anything else to say. I felt glares being pointed toward me, though I did not care, it didn't really matter to me, after all, I wanted to be in Slytherin. I saw the looks that people had given me before, the looks that told me that I didn't belong or I did something wrong, though I would always ignore them.

* * *

This seems like a good chapter... I hope that you like it!~ Bye now!~


	4. Juliet Harper in the Hospital Wing

I am sorry, I haven't been working on this for a while and now I feel bad. I get sidetracked, have writers' block, and get bored easily, so yeah... I'm sorry and...

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

But I do own Juliet Harper, because I'm just _that_ awesome.**  
**

* * *

I had another vision last night, there was a three-headed dog, devil's snare, flying keys, knocked out trolls, life sized wizard chess, a riddle with seven bottles, a mirror, a rock, and a man with two faces. I would have never thought of those things to use to defend something, though I am not in need of defending something, not just yet anyway, but when I did, it wouldn't be as valuable as what they defended. I wasn't ever going to have to defend anything valuable, nor did I want to defend anything in the first place.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes, it was early enough for me to read, though I decided to take a shower and then get dressed. I wore my Slytherin colors proudly, with the green ribbon in my hair, exactly what I needed. I had fixed my hair into an almost normal ponytail, though I put it up in a fairly large bun, that look like it was loosely held, though it wasn't really. I walked down to the common room holding my book and sat down to read it. I was pretty far into it when I heard someone walk down the dormitory stairs.

"Harper, what are you doing up so early?" a young man's voice asked me. I put the note back into my book and looked up to see Tom Riddle staring at me.

"I always wake up early." I said, "Though it is not like you care, Riddle. I do like reading books early in the morning." I let out a soft yawn and put my hands into my pockets.

"Right now, it is still five o'clock." Riddle said, "How about you go back to bed." I glared at him, once I was awake I couldn't fall asleep until that next night and I don't like explaining things like that.

"I refuse, Riddle." I said, "I don't want to and I'll leave it at that." I took out a book from my pockets, it was the book that only I could read. I ran my hand over the paper as I closed my eyes, it reminded me of when my mum read to me, how I read it blindly, back when I couldn't speak, let alone read. I remembered everything that my mum told me about the real world, though she never bothered to mention my real father's name. I remembered almost everything that happened in my life, the good and the bad and the worse. I couldn't believe that I could be as old as I was and still so young. I have been through almost everything that happens in life, though I was still lying to everyone. I was lying about too much to have it be good for me, I am still lying as I sit here remembering.

"What book is that, Harper?" Riddle asked. I snapped out of my trance and closed the book. I smiled a smile that said 'you caught me' and looked at him.

"A book that means a lot to me." I said bluntly, "It would not mean anything to you though, because I had put a special charm on it." 'Those forgotten in this world have the more power than those loved' it was a simple quote from my book, though I had never doubted my book before, I doubt it right now. Why was love so difficult?

"Why are you crying, Harper?" Riddle asked, without concern in his emotionless voice. I wiped the tears that were falling from my face without me knowing. I closed my eyes, it shouldn't have bothered me.

"You wouldn't understand." I said, "There are many things in this world that you wouldn't understand and this is one of them." I opened my eyes and opened the book that was in my hands. I started reading it again and smiled for a second, though the smile dropped when I read the quote again, having it turn into a frown.

"Why wouldn't I understand, Harper?" Riddle asked. I closed the book and shoved it into my pocket. This didn't make any sense, no, it didn't make any sense at all. I grabbed the other book that I was reading and stood up.

"Why wouldn't I understand, _Harper_?" Riddle repeated. I blinked, I couldn't answer that question, not now, not ever. I started to go towards the girls dormitory, only to be stopped by Tom Riddle.

"Answer my question, _Harper_." Riddle said, "Why wouldn't _I_ understand?" Why wasn't he just going to give up, I didn't want to say why and I will not.

"I can not tell you, _Riddle_." I said, "It hurts to talk about it." I turned around and walked out of the common room towards the Great Hall. Breakfast hadn't started yet, so I went to the Library to read, but _Riddle_ had walked in, so I left, in search of a place where I could be alone. I didn't find this sort of place, I didn't find the peace that I was looking for, I didn't feel the safeness that I was looking for. I hid myself in the shadows near the Griffindor common room, which made me feel safe enough, though I didn't have the peace that I was looking for.

"Did you see the new sixth year yesterday?" I heard a Griffindor boy say loudly, "She was so pretty. It's too bad that she's in Slytherin, she would have made a good girlfriend." I covered my mouth, trying not to say anything and hoping that they wouldn't see me, hiding in the shadows in front of them. I slowly stood up, still pressed against the wall and silently used the charm to make me invisible. I silently followed them to the Great Hall and silently sat down in the seat that I sat in yesterday. I undid the charm to make me invisible and sighed, this wasn't going to get any easier, though it wasn't as hard as my past. I wiped the tears off my face and glared at the other end of the room, not even bothering to look at the Head Table.

"Why are you crying, Miss Harper?" a voice asked from behind me, "Did something happen?" I turned to see Abraxas Malfoy and showed a faint smile.

"Once I start crying or laughing, I just can not stop." I said, not answering his question. I continued to wipe the tears off my face and turned to look at the other side of the Great Hall.

"That's fine." Abraxas Malfoy said. I looked towards him and smiled. The rest of breakfast went by without any incident. I went off to my first class, potions with the Giffindors. I sat down in an empty seat that was next to a few unknown Slytherins, though none of them seemed charming in the least. Professor Slughorn walked into the room as the bell rang and smiled at our class, he seemed all too pleased about something.

"Hello, class. Had a good break I presume." Slughorn said. I grimaced, at least the tears were gone from my face.

"And say hello to Miss Juliet Harper, who just transferred here from being home schooled." Slughorn said smiling as he looked at me. Every face looked towards me, which made my grimace turn into a smiled, a fake smile that made me seem happy with the attention, though I wanted to get this class over and done with. We made the Drought of Living Death, which luckily I had made before. Soon class was over and I was the only one to finish and perfect the potion. I gave Slughorn my potion and turned to leave.

I walked out the door, not noticing, or caring, that all eyes were on me as I left. I strolled around in the hall, not caring where I was going. I ended up at a door that wasn't there a moment ago, which I hesitantly opened and walked inside, only to find a bed with Slytherin colors on the bed spread. I needed time to think about everything, everything that my life was and everything that my life will be. It didn't make any sense, I figured as I lied down on the bed, not bothering to squirm my slender figure underneath the covers.

"I suppose that I might have to work at this, this part of me that's shy." I said, "I can't be like this forever." I sighed and hopped off the bed, seeing as I felt better. I walked out the door and hurried to my next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was early and sat in the front row, only to figure out that the sixth and seventh years were sharing this particular class, seeing as it that Tom Riddle was seated next to me.

"Hello there, Tom Riddle." I said. Tom Riddle looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you want, Juliet _Harper_?" Tom Riddle said.

"I wanted to say hello to you." I said dejectedly, "It's not like I hexed you." Tom Riddle frowned, he probably didn't want to listen to my nonsense.

"Well then, hello to you too, _Harper_." Tom Riddle said. It was then that everything rushed to my head, every thought that I had ever thought before came. It was enough to make one insane, though seeing as it, I did have to learn everything over and over again as a child. Why didn't I realize this sooner? Why didn't I think of him sooner? Why didn't I break that first time? Why? I shot up from my seat, today wasn't my favorite day in the very least. I left the room, my chest swelling up, my inside starting to burn, it was happening again. My reason for my not getting sick often, was because on the inside I was so messed up that I was given the gift of not getting sick often, though when I did it burnt, worse than anything else, it burnt. My weakness was my illness, which wasn't naturally caused, it was a curse, that my mum had before me and her mum before her, dating back to my great-great-great-great-grand mum Herminia Hogwarts, herself.

How I hated it when the pain decided to come, it was the eighth time this year that I had it come. I'm not sure if you would call it an attack, but it sure did hurt. I was in front of the Defense door, when it hit me full blast, causing me to collapse in pain, the burning sensation causing me to overheat by a whopping 500 degrees. The floor was frozen as I touched it, not cold enough to give me frostbite, yet cold enough to freeze my hands. I wanted to scream in pain, but the pain had always numbed my ability to speak, let alone scream.

"Are you alright?" a voice said, my mind cutting off the pain. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face, a boy with messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to reply, the pain had silently made its way back into my mind.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a white room. I didn't know this room, seeing how I never went to the Hospital Wing before. I watched as the Medi-witch walked over to me.

"Are you feeling any better, Miss Harper?" she asked me kindly. Now that I thought of it, the pain was gone, the burning sensation was gone, leaving me feeling cold and broken in its wake.

"Yes." I said, my voice sounding hoarse, as if I haven't talked in a long time. I looked around the room, my eyes bringing new information in at every corner I looked at.

"Be a dear and drink up." the Medi-witch said, "My name is Madam Wilson." I nodded as I tried to lift my arm to get the potions, miserably failing Madam Wilson helped me sit up and gave me the potion, which I drank, my taste buds not being able to taste the potion, thank goodness. Once I finished the potion, Madam Wilson looked at me sadly. I knew why she did, but I was thankful that my little 'problem' was over, for the time being. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep, was the boy that I last talked to look at me.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see the white room, yet again. It was dark outside, though I was up, and not to mention, ready to run away as fast as I could from this room, which I did. I found myself at the Slytherin portrait, not sure if the password was changed, meaning that I was locked out. It was then that a Slytherin prefect showed up, who looked at me like I was crazy.

"Forgot the password already?" he asked, "It's only the second full day." I nodded.

"I've been in the Hospital Wing since yesterday." I explained. The blond Slytherin prefect frowned.

"And Madam Wilson just let you out now?" he asked. I nodded, it was only partly true, though that didn't stop me.

"Yes." I said, my voice sounding forced, not that it mattered, "She did, now is it possible to let me in quickly. I am dreadfully tired." _Of everything_. The prefect nodded and said that password loudly, which was oddly enough 'snake eyes'. I walked into the common room, only to find Tom Riddle sitting on a couch near the fire. I waltzed right past him, luckily without him turning to look at me, and went up to my dormitory, only to pass out as my head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see the other girls in my dormitory were asleep and I climbed out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed, not forgetting to pull my hair up with the ribbons. I smiled as I walked down the stairs, my feet completely silent as I walked. I sat down on the couch, noting that there was no one in the room, thank Merlin for that, so that I could read in peace. The clock soon chimed, telling me that it was six o'clock and I stood up, shoved the book back into my pocket and headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast, noting that it was, in fact, Saturday. Breakfast went by quickly and quietly, making it easier to sit down on the grass outside and just read the whole day through, the day went just like that, except I forgot about lunch and not to mention dinner, but I wasn't really all that hungry anyways.

"Have a good day?" a voice asked, one that I have only heard once before. I turned to see my savior staring back at me. I sighed.

"Please call me by my name." I said, "Which is Juliet Harper." The black-haired boy smiled.

"I know. My name is Charles Potter." he said, holding out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Harper." I took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you also, Potter." I said, the word Potter tingling against my tongue as if it was familiar. That's right... Harry Potter, one of my dead little sisters' uncle and the savior of the light side. I stared at this so called Charles _Potter_, yes, I 'ought to admit that they looked very much alike.

"In fact, I've had a wonderful day today." I said, "And thank you for helping me earlier, Potter." Charles Potter smiled at me, pushed up his glasses, and bowed.

"It was my pleasure." Charles Potter said, "To help such a lovely lady as you." I smiled lightly, the smile wasn't fake, but it wasn't my real smile either.

* * *

Please review, because I need to know if there is anything wrong, confusing, or just plain doesn't make sense with my story. Bye.


	5. Juliet Harper in the Great Hall

I'm sorry for not uploading often enough, but I don't really have enough motivation to go on with my fanfictions.

I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.

* * *

I can't stop having visions about 'Harry Potter'. Meeting Charles Potter didn't stop them either, they kept on coming, like lighting in the middle of a rainstorm. Tonight's one happened to be about a diary, a diary of someone I have met in this time. Tom Riddle. I wonder why I keep on having these visions, maybe they are to help me... Maybe, but not quite.

~~~~~~(I am not who I seem)~~~~~~

I awoke to the sounds of crying and wondered who was crying. It was that one girl, the blond one, who wouldn't even look at me, despite my pure blood, or at least that's what I think it is. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and tiptoed over to her. As usual, the rest were sound asleep, but I felt so bad for whats-her-name. When I got to her beside, I noticed that she was awake.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in a slow whispers. She looked over at me.

"It has nothing to do with you." She hissed, "Stay away from me!" the girl glared at me as she continued to cry.

"I just want to know what's wrong." I said, "It's not like I want to hurt you. It's not like that. I want to help you. My grandfather always told me 'girls always look better smiling'. It's a shame that I had to leave them, but it was getting annoying anyway. So, what's wrong?" The blond girl looked up at me shocked.

"Why would you leave them?" She asked, not answering my question. I shrugged.

"Do you notice how pale I am?" I asked, "So, what was wrong again?" The shock written on her face stayed.

"My boyfriend left me for some other girl, said that I was too stupid." she said. I sighed.

"That I can't help you with." I said, "I've never had a boyfriend before and don't know how to deal with boys. By the way.. What was your name?"

"Natalia Rosier." the girl said, "Can you please leave me alone now?" I nodded and walked over to my bed. I curled up on top of my bed and remembered the past. My past was one of the strangest stories I have ever heard, especially the way my grandmother told it. I never knew my father and seeing how I'm in the past, I may never meet him, that or I met my grandfather, or him already without realizing. There _was_ someone who looked like him, right? What did he look like again? All I know is that I don't look a thing like him, which is a shame.

I was bored, so I got dressed and left the dorm. I sat down on the couch and read another book that was in my pockets, which was oddly enough written by 'Juliet Harper', my fake name. My name is something so precious that I wouldn't dare speak it, just in case I get nervous, because I don't really like having a name like that. I remember reading this book when I was younger, it made me want to be like this Juliet Harper, but now I guess I was her all along.

"Does that book really say 'by Juliet Harper'?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Abraxas Malfoy. I looked back at my book.

"Yes." I replied sheepishly, "It does say my name." I wondered to myself how I knew this blond's name, I mean I never talked to him before, right?

"That's nice." Abraxas said.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"I want to understand you, Harper." Abraxas said, "Because you're so strange." I nodded.

"Strangeness is good." I said, "Makes it easier for me."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Tom Riddle?" Abraxas asked. I blinked.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I asked, "He just interesting. But that _is_ coming from a girl who has never even _seen_ a boy, before I left that is. Though I did see men before, because of my grandfather and my mother's _countless_ boyfriends." I closed my book. Abraxas was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean by your mother's countless boyfriends, Harper?" Abraxas asked. I blinked, shocked that I had said _that_.

"You already know too much." I said, "I won't say anything."

"Do you happen to be fatherless?" Abraxas asked. My face was surely flushed by now. I stood up and dropped my book on the floor.

"_Why should it matter to __**you**_?" I shouted, "So what if my mother was... Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. _That woman_ is gone now, so I don't have to worry anymore." I took down my hair, which just happened to reach the floor as I was standing.

"You have really long hair, Harper." Abraxas said, "And a really bad temper." I frowned.

"I never really shouted at anyone before." I said, "I guess I kinda took it all out on you. I'm sorry, I really am just like her, after all. That's why I grew out my hair." There was silence.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast, Harper?" Abraxas asked. I nodded and picked up my book, quickly putting it away before we left. I noticed how hard it was to not step on my obnoxiously long hair, but didn't care anyway.

"You kind of seem like an older brother." I said, "But I never had one, only sisters. Two to be exact, but I never really knew them." Abraxas frowned.

"What do you mean by that, Harper?" Abraxas asked.

"My family seems to be really good at being tragic." I said. We were at the Great Hall by the time I said that, so I didn't say anymore.

"Farewell, Malfoy." I murmured, "It was nice to meet you and talk to you." I walked over to the end of the table where Tom Riddle was sitting.

"Morning, Riddle." I said.

"Later than usual, Harper." Tom Riddle said.

"But I'm happier than usual." I said, "So that works out perfectly."

"Why were you talking with Malfoy, Harper?" Tom Riddle asked. I frowned.

"Is there something wrong with that, Riddle?" I asked.

"Yes and no." Tom Riddle said, "Yes, because you're a little too happy. No, because it's Malfoy. And you're hair seems so long, now that you have it down, Harper." I twirled a bit of my hair.

"I like it like this, Riddle." I said, "Now I don't look so much like _that woman_."

"Who is that, Harper?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Why should I tell you, Riddle?" I asked, "Would you walk around looking like a mini-me of the person you hate the most?" Tom Riddle's face darkened for only a second.

"That has nothing to do with you, Harper." Tom Riddle said. I scoffed.

"And yet I still asked it." I said, "Do you remember what your parents were like?"

"Why would you want to know, Harper?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Because I want to see how alike we are, Riddle." I replied.

"We are not alike, Harper, why would you ever think that?" Tom Riddle said.

"Well, you never know." I said, "I never knew my father and hated my mother for it." Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"That is very interesting, Harper." Tom Riddle said, "Tell me more." I frowned.

"My mother burnt every picture of my father that we had in the house. The only clue I given was that he was married to some other woman. That is probably why I never met him." I said, "I was sent to my grandparents house to live. Finally, I left them behind and got myself stuck here, in the world that I was shielded from."

"What an interesting life, Harper." Tom Riddle said, "Is there anything you forgot to mention?" I looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Why should I tell you everything?" I asked, "It's not like we're friends, Riddle, besides there are somethings better left alone. Feelings that are better off hidden. Words that are better off never being said."

"You are very interesting, Harper." Tom Riddle said. I suddenly stood up.

"I better leave you alone then." I said, "I've been talking to you too much for my own good. I might as well make my own friends with those in my year and whatnot, but don't forget what I've said, Riddle." With that I left. I swore to myself, that I would never bother others ever again. It would be a good thing... Right? To make sure that everyone else is happy and perfectly fine. I did not go to the library. I did not go outside. I did not go to the dorms. I did not go anywhere too far from the great hall. I needed some time to clear my head. It would be no use to dwell on memories that I want to forget, to remember everything I want to forget. So useless.

* * *

I hope you don't get too angry with me, because I'm never motivated, for anything really. I still want to continue with this story, but I have forgotten the plot and Juliet Harper is talking too much. I think I might tell you her story, even though sometimes I do think that I've been too harsh on her.


End file.
